


Winner Takes the Core (and all the rest too)

by ximeria



Category: Firefly
Genre: Frottage, Humor, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a tussle and then there's a 'tussle'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner Takes the Core (and all the rest too)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle VIII for the prompt of _tussle_

Mal wasn't entirely sure how it had started, but he was pretty sure it had been over the last apple in the bowl. Not one of the nice, juicy green ones, but a slightly dried up one. Because that was all that was left.

Still, Jayne had had the same idea and obviously didn't honor his ship's captain enough to back off.

Mal grinned viciously as he twisted around and tackled Jayne back to the ground. Obviously, the rest of the crew were smart enough to avoid the dining area – only Kaylee had been up to check on them and she'd just shook her head and gone off again when she'd made sure they didn't have any weapons handy.

Actually, the only weapon was one of Jayne's guns. The various parts were scattered all over the place, as he'd cleaning it when the whole debacle had started.

Mal wanted desperately to put the tussle down to being cooped up on the ship for weeks, but he knew better.

It was a pretty clear sign with the hardness poking him in the hip. Not that Jayne was the only one who was getting off on the fight and rubbing and...

Mal's brain went off-line for a moment when Jayne bucked under him, pressing almost painfully against Mal's cock.

Jayne's fingers digging painfully into his upper arms brought him back a moment later and Mal winced.

"Tzao-gao!" Mal spat and punched Jayne in the face. That earned him a fist to the collarbone and Mal decided it was about time to do something before one of them got too hurt for Simon to stitch them up.

As it were, Simon probably wouldn't stitch them up anyway, as he'd just tell them it was their own fault.

In which he'd be right.

Rolling around on the floor, Mal spotted Jayne's gun belt at the table leg where it had fallen earlier. He managed to snag it and force Jayne back down, grabbing his head and smacking it down into the ground to stun him for a moment.

Not hard enough to crack his skull of course. Simon would never let him hear the end of it if he did.

Mal tangled Jayne's arms in the belt and pinned them above his head. Jayne looked up at him, a little groggy, but the sneer had been replaced by something else and Mal drew in a deep breath, held it, then let it back out, slowly.

Jayne tested his new restraints and grinned darkly up at Mal.

It was as much of an invitation as Mal was going to get. "Keep your hands up there," he told Jayne roughly before moving down a little, undoing Jayne's belt, button and zipper, peeling the tight pants down as far as he had patience for.

Mal allowed himself a mean grin when he heard Jayne's choked mutters above before he lifted Jayne's hard, curving cock away from his abdomen and unceremoniously slid his mouth down over the tip, pushing the tip of his tongue against the slit harder than could possibly be comfortable for Jayne.

Not that Jayne seemed to mind, if Mal was to go by all the writhing and cursing Jayne was doing.

Through the fog of his own arousal, Mal decided getting Jayne off fast might be a good idea. It would improve Jayne's mood and there was no reason for them to put on a display in the middle of the ship for longer than necessary.

Mindlessly rubbing against Jayne's leg, Mal slid his mouth further down, keeping one hand flat on Jayne's abs after pushing the tight t-shirt up, while he tugged at Jayne's balls with the other, rolling them between his fingers. It might have been ages since he'd last done this, but he figured it was a bit like flying a ship. You never really lost the knack for it.

Jayne was cursing a blue streak and at the same time, promising Mal heaven and earth if he'd just let him come.

Mal grinned and swallowed around the head of Jayne's cock before relaxing his throat enough to take in the full length, if only for a moment. Looked like Mal might need a little brush up on his technique, after all.

He was pretty sure Jayne didn't mind him practicing on him anyway.

A howl was all the warning Mal was given before Jayne bucked and Mal had to pull back to avoid getting chocked. Spitting out the bitter come, Mal know he'd have to clean that up later, as well as the jizz that spattered over his chin and neck.

Rolling his hips a few times more, Mal shuddered. The roughness of two layers of pants bordered on almost-painful, but Mal couldn't have waited even if he'd been offered a mountain of gold.

Falling forward, Mal sighed and collapsed halfway on top of Jayne.

He grinned against the sweaty skin of Jayne's belly. There was no trace of the gun-belt that had held Jayne's hands together a moment ago. Instead, Jayne was rubbing his fingers through Mal's hair and Mal was fairly sure if he kept that up, Mal'd end up purring like a ruttin' cat in a moment.

On second thought, he could find other places he'd like Jayne to pet as well.

The End


End file.
